Cinta semu
by lemon.guts
Summary: Cerita tentang percintaan Raku Ichijou. Yang diselingi adengan panas yang tidak diceritakan dicerita asli Nisekoi. "Aku benar-benar senang di buat cerita seperti ini" Kata Raku kepada penulis yaitu ts [ WARNING ISI MENGANDUNG LEMON KERAS! DILARANG BACA KALAU IMAN TIDAK KUAT! ]


" Hey hey !"  
" Hey rakkun!"  
Pltak!  
" Aduh apa sih Shu? " jawab pria itu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.  
" Ya ampun rakkun ini. Masih siang sudah mikirin yang aneh-aneh ya? " jawab Shuu dengan senyum meledek.  
" sial aku kurang tidur semalam ,bodoh!" Jawab raku terhadap shuu.  
" Eleh-eleh kamu mikirin siapa? Jangan-jangan teteknya Onodera-chan? Atau Kirisaki-chan?" Jawab shuu lagi yang ingin memojokkan Raku.  
" Terserah lu! Bacot " jawab Raku sembari mukanya sedikit merah dan pikirannya mulai kemana-mana.  
" Ngaceng ya? Woi semua Raku ngaceng ! Kaburrr" teriak Shuu ke sekelas.  
" Kampret emang tuh orang !" Bisik Raku sambil memandangi pandangan aneh dari satu kelasnya .  
\- Sfx:bunyi bel pulang -  
" Akhirnyaa! Aku bisa tidur sekarang" pikir Raku dalam hatinya sambil menguap .  
" um.. Anu ichijou-kun.. Apakah kamu sibuk? " suara seorang wanita lembut.  
" Tentu saja aku sibuk bodoh! Aku ngantuk" jawab Raku . " Eh... Maaf onodera-chan! Aku kira tadi Chitoge !" Jawabnya lagi sambil meminta maaf ke onodera.  
" Iya tak apa-apa ! Aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku besok ! Apakah kamu mau ? " jawab Onodera sambil tersenyum kepada Raku.  
" Kampret nih cewek cantik banget . Gimana gue mo nolak " pikir Raku dalam hati. "Oke onodera , kemana kau ingin pergi? " jawabnya.  
" um.. Aku ingin kamu menemaniku menginap di penginapan di Kyoto. Te-tentu saja aku bersama Ruri-chan! Kamu ajaklah Maiko-kun!" Jawab cewek cantik itu sambil tersipu-sipu .  
" Waduh ? Kenapa nih onodera tiba-tiba? Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara Shuu tadi pagi denger gue ngaceng dia jadi pengen liat? Goblok mana mungkin sih! Aduh seneng banget " pikir raku.  
" Gak mau ya? " jawab onodera-chan sambil sedikit bersalah.  
" Engga-engga! Gue mau kok! Tunggu aja ! Aku mau kok pergi liat te...- maksudnya PENGINAPAN! " jawab Raku sambil malu-malu.  
" oh begitu yasudalah. Kita pergi besok, mumpung besok hari Sabtu! Aku tidak sabar menantinya ! Ichijou-kun " kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum kemudian berlari ke arah koridor.  
" Bangsat. Tadi gue mo ngomong apa !? Kalo kaya gini iman gue bisa jebol! Gimana nih , takutnya si Onodera mikir yg aneh-aneh . Tau ah pulang aja ! Siapin baju sekalian! Tet..- Penginapaan !tunggulahh akuu ! Yuhuu" Pikir raku dalam hati.  
Saat perjalanan pulang raku langsung menghubungi Shuu untuk menemaninya  
" Moshi2 siapa ya? " suara shuu dari telepon.  
" Jangan belaga bego kalo emang bego deh! Gue ad berita bagus nih !" Jawab raku sambil bercanda  
" Heleh-heleh tuan ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya? Ada berita bagus apa cui? " jawab shuu  
" Besok jam 6 lo dateng ke rumah gue bawa baju buat 3hari. Kita diajak onodera chan buat nginep di penginapan! Gue sih maunya lu ga ikut, tapi ya karena gue temen yg baik gue ajak " jawab Raku  
" Weleh-weleh mendadak sekali Tuan ini! Gue pasti ikut. Gue penasaran ama teteknya Miyamoto-san, apalagi tetek lu! " jawab Shuu  
" anjeng maho. Awas lo grepe-grepe gue. Gue grepe balik! " jawab Raku sambil bercanda.  
" Becanda nyet. Yauda besok yaa . gue sibuk nih ! " jawab shuu  
" Bilang aja mau coli ! " jawab Raku  
" Iye napa? Mo ikut? " jawab Shuu  
" Gak lah bego. Gw matiin ya bye " jawab Raku sambil menutup panggilan di handphonenya.  
\- Besoknya -  
" Woi raku bangun!"  
Ada teriakan di kupingnya.  
" BANGUN NJENGGG! MO LIAT TETEK ONODERA GAK ! " teriaknya lagi.  
" iye-iye gue bangun. Aduh yang dibawah ikutan bangun juga deh kalo lo ngomong gitu! " jawab raku sambil menunjuk ke sesuatu yg menyembul dibalik selimut yang dia pakai.  
Tiba-tiba Shuu langsung mencium bibir Raku.  
\- POV Raku-  
Wah apa-apaan ini! Apa yang Shuu lakukan? "mmfffmf " .

Sial suaraku tak bisa keluar!

Tak kusangka tenaga Shuu begitu besar, sial aku tak bisa melawan!

Bercanda ada batasnya kali !

Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku dicium!

Ternyata ini rasanya..

Tanpa sadar aku juga menikmatinya dan.. " uhh..."

Shuu menjilati puting ku yang sudah mengeras bersamaan dengan batang kontol-ku.

Dia benar-benar jago dalam menghisap putingku ini.

Bahkan tanpa menyentuh batang kontol ku . Aku sudah merasa sangat terangsang

. Lalu dia mulai turun ke pusarku dan turun memulai menghisap kontolku yang memang sudah dari awal sudah tegak. " Shu... Ahhh.. Enak sekali"

Dia menjilati buah pelirku.

Walau aku tau pasti rasanya tidak begitu enak, karena aku jarang sekali membersihkannya.

Dan aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin sekali.. " Ah!.."

Aku keluar di muka Shuu . dan aku lihat Shuu tersenyum kepadaku seolah berkata "Gantian dong? " dia menjilati air maniku sendiri.

Aku mulai mengerti situasi dan berbalik menyerangnya.

Aku membuka celana dan bajunya dan mulai menjilati putingnya sambil mengocoki kontolnya. Putingnya benar-benar enak.

Aku tidak tahu bahkan bau keringatnya.

Bau sabunnya semuanya membuat ku sangat terangsang.

Bahkan bau kontolnya yang sangat menusuk tidak membuatku jijik namun malah menambah nafsuku . aku terus menjilatinya. "Buah pelir Shuu" pikirku.

Aku juga ingin dia merasa puas juga. Jadi bukan hanya aku yang terpuaskan.

Aku terus menjilat dan menghisap kontolnya sembari memainkan putingnya dengan jariku.

Sampai dia keluar pas didalam mulutku.

Rasa apa ini.

Sangat aneh.

Rasa yang kuat dan sedikit amis.

Tidak ada rasa yang bisa mendeksripsikan rasa mani Shu tapi aku yakin itu sangat enak.

" Raku.. Buatlah aku lebih nyaman" kata Shuu di telingaku lalu dia langsung menciumku.

Dan mengangkat kedua pahaku.

Astagaa!

Dia menjilati lubang pantatku!

Dan rasanya seperti disurga!

Aku merasakan kehangatan dan itu benar-benar enak.

Lebih enak daripada coli !

Tiba-tiba rasa itu berubah menjadi sakit.

Ternyata shuu memasukkan kepala kontolnya ke dalam lubang pantatku.

Aku langsung mendorongnya.

" Aku rasa kamu sudah terlalu jauh Shuu..." Kataku dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa.

Lalu Shuu mendekat dan berbisik ke telingaku " Kumohon untuk kali ini saja" dan ia langsung mengecup bibirku lagi. Dan.

Tanpa sadar..

Aku membalas ciumannya itu..

Ciuman yang sangat dalam..

Yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya dalam mimpi basahku dengan wanita lain.

Lamunanku langsung hancur ketika tiba-tiba aku merasa kesakitan.

Ternyata Shuu sudah memasukkan kepala kontolnya ke dalam lubang duburku ini.

"Akhh sakitt… Shuu.. Tapi.. Ahh.." eranganku.

"Sabarlah Rakkun ini akan mulai terasa enak kalau kamu sedikit diam " Jawab Shuu dan ia langsung menciumi ku.

French kiss yang sangat panjang, dengan goyangannya yang seirama dengan kecupannya yang sangat dalam, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menikmati.. Menikmati waktuku .. Berdua dengan Shuu..

"Shuu.." kataku. "Aku sayang kamu " Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku, seolah aku tak sadar dengan apa yang ku ucap sendiri. Tapi aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Walau sedikit sakit namun aku sangat terangsang. Walau dia tak menyentuh batang kontolku, aku sunggu terangsang.

Aku melihat wajah Shuu dia tersenyum, dan langsung menciumku , dia menjawab ucapanku dengan perbuatan.

"Dia sungguh baik" pikirku. "Kamu yang terbaikk Rakkun, aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka oleh siapapun" Shuu membisik ke telingaku sambil tetap menggoyang-goyangkan pahanya dalam posisi nungging. Mungkin sejenis doggy style ? Entahlah aku tidak terlalu ingat karena itu adalah pengalaman terbaikku.

Shuu sahabat terbaikku, kini ia ada di kamarku, kamarku yang bau keringatnya dan keringatku, dan juga air maninya dan air maniku. Aku dan dia kini bersatu..

Kemesraan ini..

Jangan biarkanlah berlalu..

"Shuu.." "Aku s-s-sudah…" "m-m-m-mmmauuu"

-SFX:bunyi mani keluar dan menetes-

"Kamu benar-benar hebat" kata shuu ke diriku. Lalu dia mencium pipiku.

Dan kita tertidur bersama dalam satu kasur tanpa memakai baju. Dan aku bisa merasakan kontolnya yg tadinya keras mulai mengecil dan perlahan keluar dari lubang pantatku ini. Ya dia memang aneh, dia tidak melepaskannya. Dia menginggau dan berkata " Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu" Aku langsung berbalik badan dan memeluknya dengan erat "Aku juga.." Tiba-tiba..

-NORMAL POV-

" Woi raku bangun! Mau liat tetek gak? " Teriak Shuu ke kuping Raku.

"Hah …. Cuman mimpi ? " Aku langsung mengecek isi celana dalam ku dan ternyata aku mimpi basah..

" Eleh- eleh mas Raku? Kamu mimpiin siapa ? Wah parah kamu ini hehehe" kata Shuu sambil mengintip isi celana dalamku.

" Eh bego! Liat-liat aja lo! " kata Raku sambil memukul muka Shuu.

"Eleh santai aja kali! Cepat sono mandi kita udah mo berangkat!" Kata Shuu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Iya bawel" Raku langsung membuka bajunya tanpa menghiraukan Shuu melihatnya.

Raku juga sedikit menyesal karena yang dialaminya adalah mimpi. Tapi mimpi adalah mimpi, dia mulai terjebak di dunia pelangi. Karena bingung harus memilih Chitoge / Onodera.

Next PART: Penginapan di Onsen!

(NO YAOI! DIJAMIN NORMAL EPISODE SLANJUTNYA! DITUNGGU YEE)


End file.
